game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Spend money to get benefits in competitive games
A game must hope that the players can devote enough time and money. The game has a variety of ways to attract players to spend money. However, this is a very big mistake for competitive games to use this way "spend money to buy games’ synergy and make it easier for the players to win the game" to attract players to spend money. Moreover, this way will seriously reduce the playability of this game to a certain extent. The most important thing is fairness for competitive games, and it might make some players who spend a lot of time and are devoted to game to increase the difficulty of their games because there is no similar situation, which is " if you don't spend money, you'll never get the equipment", so as to lose the momentum to continue to play this game, resulting in the loss of players. Examples: APB Reloaded Like many other games with free-to-play business models, APB Reloaded features two currencies: a currency that is slow to earn, and another that can be paid for with real money. Unfortunately, APB:R features many extremely powerful weapons that are either only available with the paid currency or with an absurd amount of the slow in-game currency. Players with extra money to burn can quickly acquire these weapons and burn through other players that use the non-premium gear. Image source: http://www.thegamescabin.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/apb-reloaded-ps4-xbox-one.jpg Examples Dragon Nest Dragon Nest is a Free-to-play MMORPGs and like many other MMORPGs the main source of income of the game publishers is through micro transactions, but while most MMORPG have micro transactions of a kind to boost their income it often leads to game breaking items being sold on cash shop which benefits the players who spend more money on the game as compared to free-to-play players, technically making the genre of the game into a "buy-2-win" genre. League of legends League of legends is a multi player online battle. In this game will be controlling the a champion against other players. The goal is destroy other teams "Nexus" and protect a structure which lies in the base. In this game the player can choose their character. By purchasing new characters, customized looks for those characters, can influence-points boosts. Which helps the player gain IP faster from playing the game.Champions can also be obtained for free using influence points earned while playing the game. But many players tend to buy characters, its the easy way. Halo 5 In Halo 5, players can purchase requisition packs that allow the player to gain in-game benefits in Warzone matches, such as better weapons, better weapon enhancements, and deadly vehicles. While the player can also earn these packs by playing multiplayer matches, it's easier and much, much faster to just buy them and reap the rewards. Ragnarok Ragnarok is a Korean massive multiplayer online role-playing game created by GRAVITY. In Ragnarok, there is a PVP system, and some players can spend money to have a super-powerful weapon or items for winning. In addition, players also can purchase EXP power-up, which can double the experience gain by the players. This bad design makes players who do not pay the money no chance to win in the PVP. Moon Breakers In Moon Breakers (when it was still an active gaming community) you could play.. A LOT and grind.. A LOT in order to unlock new ships and points to spend on your current ships.. Or you could spend a certain amount of real world cash and unlock the ships the "easy way". This made the game extremely unbalanced as players who spent money on ships had an upperhand over players who were required to use one of the two default ones. Diablo 3: Diablo 3 is a hack and slash action role-playing video game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. In this game, the players get a chance to upgrade their weapons by paying actual money. The upgraded items have additional properties such as extra damage, attribute bonuses, bonus to critical hit. This part of upgrading weapons made gameplay unpredictable. The players who spend a lot of money gets a lot of chances of winning the game.